This invention relates generally to shoe paraphernalia, and more particularly to a collapsible shoe horn having a wire-like shoe horn handle pivotally connected to a shoe horn tongue. The handle is movable between a first open and extended position wherein the shoe horn is operable for more easily sliding a shoe onto a person's foot and a second closed and collapsed position wherein the wire shoe horn handle is folded adjacent the shoe horn tongue for easy transportation of the shoe horn from one place to another. The invention is directed to a pair of daps formed in the outer exposed surface of opposing flanges of the shoe horn neck which provide a protective covering for the free ends of the shoe horn handle, which previously extended outwardly from open apertures in the neck flanges and presented dangerously sharp edges when the shoe horn was in use, or was being transported.
For convenience, shoe horns were created many years ago to aid the average person in putting on a pair of shoes. Shoe horns are most often used with dress shoes or the like as opposed to a pair of sneakers which are traditionally easier to fit over the human foot. Traditionally, shoe horns help to eliminate the action of having to fit the human heel over the rigid heel portion of a shoe. Often times, without the aid of a shoe horn, the top edge of the rear portion of the shoe will turn under the person's foot when inserting same inside the shoe structure which results in uncomfortable fitting of the shoe as well as unnecessary bending and wear and tear of the rear portion of the shoe. In order to effectively put on a pair of dress shoes, the use of a shoe horn is practically mandatory. The instant invention relates to a collapsible shoe horn that may be easily folded and carried in a persons pocket when the shoe horn is not in use, but may also be easily unfolded and used to aid the user in putting on a pair of shoes. The shoe horn of the present invention has a pair of protective daps which cover the wire ends of the shoe horn handle so that the sharp edges thereof are not exposed.
Collapsible shoe horns and the like have heretofore been known in the prior art. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 655,417 issued to E. J. Randall, U.S. Pat. No. 1,213,948 issued to C. R. Redheffer, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,242,615 issued J. L Sommer are the closest prior art to the subject matter of the instant invention to which the applicant is aware. The Randall patent shows a shoe horn device that is secured to the heel portion of the sole of the shoe. The device further includes a supporting bail which is secured to the rear portion of the shoe so that it does not bend under the heel of the foot when inserting same into the interior of the shoe structure. The Redheffer patent shows a collapsible shoe horn having a hinge mechanism which extends across the width of the shoe horn body and allows the shoe horn to be movable between an open and operable position and a closed and folded position. The device further includes a locking tab which catches the front edge of the shoe horn tongue and maintains same in the closed and folded position when the device is not in use. The Sommer patent shows yet another type of collapsible shoe horn wherein the handle portion of the device is pivotal around a hinge pin and may have any number of different utility functions, i.e., a button hook as shown in the preferred embodiment. However, none of the above-discussed patents show a collapsible shoe horn as disclosed in the instant invention having a pair of daps for protecting the shoe horn user from the sharp edges of the outwardly extending shoe horn handle.
The instant invention is directed to a collapsible shoe horn which is operable for more easily fitting a shoe on a human foot. The shoe horn includes a tongue portion of metallic construction having a generally thin and flattened body wherein the body is curved upwardly in a concave manner to conform to the shape of the human heel for sliding the heel down the body of the tongue and into a shoe structure. The shoe horn further includes an integral neck portion which extends downwardly from the bottom of the shoe horn tongue and has a pair of opposing flanges having a pair of dapped openings formed therein for receiving opposing ends of a wire shoe horn handle. The dap openings have a smooth dimple-like surface extending from the outer exposed surface of the neck flanges for protecting the shoe horn user from the sharp ends of the shoe horn handle wire. The shoe horn handle is pivotal within the dap openings between a first extended and operable position and a second closed and folded position.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a collapsible shoe horn having a shoe horn handle that is pivotal between an extended and operable position and a folded and inoperable position; the provision of a collapsible shoe horn wherein said shoe horn handle is pivotal within a pair of opposing dap openings; the provision of a collapsible shoe horn having a pair of protective dimple-like dap covers which protect the user from the sharp end edges of the shoe horn wire handle; the provision of a collapsible shoe horn that is neat and attractive in appearance; the provision of a collapsible shoe horn that is simple and easy to use; and the provision of a collapsible shoe horn that is cost efficient and easy to manufacture.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.